


kiss me under the moonlight

by omgboysplease



Series: yuzu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just some lovers having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: naked kisses in the water





	

_Bad idea._ Ushijima’s mind chant and his boyfriend’s fingers curl around his, dragging them out of the group of tents they were supposed to be sleeping in.

 

He spots another couple hidden poorly behind the bushes, though much more naked, and nothing masked their sounds of pleasure. Ushijima quickly looks away and focused on the bobbing orange head in front of him, nimbly avoiding branches, calling back to him to watch out as well.

 

Hinata finally loosen his grip around his wrists, and waves fill his ears. Or they sounded like them.

 

Ushijima watched the water roll down over the black rocky edges, beads reflect pinks and greens in the air as they came to a plunge. The water flows more steadily near the bay, he can see the smooth round rocks under, not too shallow nor too deep. Perfect for..

 

It seems Hinata had the same idea. Bright eyes looking back at him and they nod in agreement. _It’s not that bad of an idea after all._

 

Clothes come off faster than they ever had taken. Hinata bundles up their clothes in a bunch and hid it under a mess of dry leaves.

 

‘Just in case,’ He murmured with a wink.

 

Ushijima tries to steady his heart at the very naked Hinata in front of him. It’s a sight he had seen before but his body reacts differently every time he sees him.

 

Hinata curls a shy finger around Ushijima’s pinky finger, pulling him to the waters and Ushijima naturally follows.

 

The area is dark, very dark except for the seemingly glowing waters around them, but he realized it’s just the moonlight. Ushijima looks down to watch his boyfriend, his hairs are stood up, and goose bumps litter his shoulders and arms as they tingle from the cold.

 

Small, sharp giggles escapes Hinata’s lips as he jumps from the cold water that tickles his toes.

 

Ushijima tests the water himself by taking brave step forward, the water is cooling and soothes his muscles that were aching from the climb they had with their tour group.

 

A naughty idea springs into mind, he looks at Hinata who’s hissing at the cold. He gasps when Ushijima bends down to kiss him, muttering a ‘I love you but don’t hate me’ as he curl his hands behind the small thighs and hurling both of their bodies into the water.

 

Hinata screams before being plunged into the deep pool, his eye’s wide in disbelief as he shot up from the water, his orange hair turning a deep brown after being soaked, dripping and flat down his ears, he whirls around to shout at his boyfriend.

 

A warm hand pressed him close to an even hotter chest, bound in tight muscles and broad boned, Hinata sinks into his warmth.

 

Annoyance melts into acceptance as Hinata’s furrowed brows relaxed, “It’s not so bad if we’re like this.” Hinata says with a slight tremble in his voice, “Ah, fuck my legs are cold. I feel like peeing.”

 

“Guess we should have done that before we jumped.” Ushijima said.

 

“This is nice.” Hinata said, leaning close, the water rises up to this shoulders if he firmly plants his feet on the bed of the lake.

 

Ushijima brings up a hand to brush the wet strands away from Hinata’s face, his pale skin never tells lies as they turn a ghostly luminescent blue from the cold water. Tracing a thumb to his paling lips, it was meant to a gesture to bring some warmth for his boyfriend, but Hinata leans in and darts his tongue out.

 

Hinata gives a few kitten licks on Ushijima’s thumb before taking it in, sucking on it gently like a puppy being nursed. His arms around Ushijima’s torso curling tighter, squeezing at the dense muscles on his back.

 

Ushijima abruptly pulls his thumb away, pressing it on his jaw and holding the other side with the rest of his fingers. Tilting Hinata’s chin to meet his and they exchange wet kisses, the only sounds other than the smacking and sucking were the run of water behind them.

 

Hinata hooks one of his legs on Ushijima’s side and he draws his fingers away from his face to cup his lower back, pulling him up and Hinata moves his hands to curl around his boyfriend’s neck and adjusts his face to the new angle.

 

They make out like this for as long as they felt like, pausing in between to catch breaths, nipping at each other’s shoulders and sucking on fingers, skin on skin as the world goes mute around them, before returning to each other’s lips.

 

The cold doesn’t really provide much simulation for their lower body, so they were really fine with things as it is.

 

Hinata breaks off first, with a sneeze. And a cheeky grin that Ushijima can’t quite understand.

 

“I peed in the water.” Hinata bit his lip.

 

Ushijima feels his heart swell, “Me too.”

 

Hinata bursts into a fit of giggles and break away from their position, spraying water at his unsuspecting boyfriend as he tries to escape to the shore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop writing them.. i breathe ushihina


End file.
